heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstacles and Arguments
In any great story, whether fictional or real life, the hero or heroine encounters an obstacle or bump in the road on their journey to reach their goals. Mostly this happens when he or she gets into a serious and upsetting situation, and it leads us to empathize with the main character. An obstacle is usually the straw that breaks the camel's back, but it can also be the catalyst for the hero's journey. On top of that however, is that heroes become upset, whether they're anger is mild, aggressive, or passive. While it sounds bad, it's OK for them to be this way for obvious understandings. If they've entered an aggressive state, they will spread insults at a person they've cared about, or cause vandalism. On the other side of the coin, once they've taken they're minds of of the situation long enough after such aggressiveness, usually a few things can happen: #It's safe to say that will attempt to apologize on what they've done or said to them. #In rare circumstances, they will tearfully break-down with sadness, and usually try to cope with themselves, and sometimes, apologizing as well. #Comforting a person they've cared about as a form of apologizing. #Coming up with new plans. #Showing a weak smile. These events (1, 2 and 3) can also be connected to a hero whenever they've did the most wrong thing after all. Examples *The hero or heroine is pursued or kidnapped by bad guys. *The hero or heroine gets into an argument. *He or she picks a fight that goes over the edge. *He or she is wrongfully accused of something he or she didn't do. *He or she is picked on, bullied, or humiliated. *He or she gets caught up in a sticky situation, such as getting caught up in a traffic jam or lost in the woods. *The hero's tantrums go too far and result in harmful situations. *His or her guardian prevents them from achieving his or her goals, in order to keep them "safe from harm". *The hero or heroine is separated from his family or friends. *The hero or heroine loses someone he or she cares about. *The hero or heroine has a dilemma. *The hero getting hurt in battle by the villain. *The hero getting betrayed by a friend, family member, or someone close to them who reveals himself/herself as the villain. *The hero or heroine learns something shocking and they don't take it very well. *The hero or heroine is betrayed, dumped, fired, divorced, disowned, rejected, raged, double-crossed, lied to, gets into trouble, denounced or accused. *He or she receives a punishment. *He or she is upset about something like when things don't go his way. *He or she getting furiously rage. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Dan vs Chris.png|Dan arguing with Chris about one of prizes which won. Edd_vs_Eddy.png|Edd arguing with Eddy about the last failed scam, through which they had to escape from Peach-Creek and thus friendship is threatened. Untitled-00-53-38.jpg|Homer Simpson refusing to go back to Springfield because he doesn't want to put them, and mainly himself, in danger of the angry mob. All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7842.jpg|Charlie Barkin telling Itchy that he is using Anne Marie for business, which she overhears. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8047.jpg|Aladdin arguing with Genie over his lies to Jasmine about being a prince. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog disowning Elliot for lying to him about knowing the way to Timberline and driving everyone else to the hunting grounds. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|Woody arguing with Buzz, Jessie and the other toys about choosing Sunnyside over Andy, leading him to leave Sunnyside without them. flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-6482.jpg|Fred Flintstone having been tricked by Cliff Vandercave into firing all the quarry workers. When Barney confronts him, the arguments in him admitting he switched tests with Fred, and Betty calling out on Fred and Wilma for not helping their mortgage--testing the Flintstone's and the Rubble's relationship. Ralph smashing Vanellope's kart in a desperate attempt to protect her.png|Ralph smashing Vanellope's kart in a misguided attempt to protect her. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg|Peaches furiously disowning her father after he embarrasses her in front of all the teen mammoths. Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6461.jpg|Tommy Pickles being disowned and abandoned by his friends, leaving him to go save Dil from the monkeys on his own. overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-5157.jpg|Verne insulting his friends while trying to defend his actions for costing all the food RJ and the gang gathered, thus, the others turn their backs on him and leave. IMG 1947.PNG|Thomas saving all the diggers from the dynamite by shunting it down the cavern, only to be harshly berated by Sir Topham Hatt (due to it looking like Thomas was chasing Ryan with the lit dynamite) and is cruelly sent to the shed in disgrace. Melody Ariel Arguement.png|Melody arguing with her mother upon seeing her name inscribed on the locket she found, and when Ariel refuses to answer her questions, Melody runs out sobbing. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek arguing with Donkey after losing Fiona to Lord Farquaad. File:Anya_Dmitri_arguement.jpg|Anastasia arguing with Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. Oscar_arguing_with_Angie_about_his_lies.png|Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies and fame on his Sharkslayer scheme. Sherman's_argument_with_Mr._Peabody.jpg|Sherman arguing with Mr. Peabody about being taken away by Ms. Grunion megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-5731.jpg|Megamind arguing with Minion about not wanting to be the villain anymore. Minion sadly leaves, testing their friendship. hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg|Dracula getting into trouble with his daughter Mavis after she discovered a Youtube video of him tossing Dennis off of the tower. Videos Dan Vs. Chris Clip-0 I'll Never Be Like You Wreck-It Ralph You Really Are A Bad Guy Clip Flintstones - The Truth Comes Out Toy story 3 Woody decide to leave Sunnyside Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts